Cloud's past
by mega14343
Summary: As Cloud's live goes on he meets with a gost from his past
1. The beginning

**Author's note:this is my frist fanfiction so don't expect a lot of professionalism and also i'm brasilian so if i type anyting wrong just let me know.**

**I made this fanfiction based on the game,the movie and other you don't agree with the fanfiction just stop reading.**

A few months passed after the defeat of sephiroth Cloud,Tifa,Barret,Cid and Vincent where helping a group of people to move out of Midgar,while Red XIII,Yufie and Cait Sith were making room for them on Cosmo Canyon,amongst the peolpe geting out of Midgar was Aeris mother(**author's note: i'm using Aeris instead of Aerith because it's how most people know her,at least in my mind,and if you didn't guess already it's not Aeris biological mother but the one who raised her)**,Cloud saw her and tried to avoid contact,beacuse he just didn't have the guts to face her after he saw her dauther die, but just as soon as he turned around he felt a toch on his shoulder

-"can we talk for a minute,please?"she said to Cloud,and so he took her to a little tent.

-"look i'm sorry i could not save Aeris,and i understand if you are mad at me."he said almost as if he was crying

-"i don't blame you"she said,that suddenly got his attention"i came here to give you this letters"

Cloud took them but he only brougth himself to read them at nigth,once he started reading he was surprised there whas only fun memorys of Aeris he could read the nigth out but he knew tomorow was going to be busy so he went to sleep but that nigth he had a stange dream he saw the Norten crater,a strange materia and a few moments of his woke up in the middle of dawn he knew this was no ordinary dream so he took a piece of paper and wrote a note on it telling everyone not to worry,so he left the note on his bed and took his gold chocobo to the Norten crater.


	2. Strange materia

**Hey so here is the second chapter of this fanfic,i noticed that the first chapter was kinda short and maybe all of them will be,but hey at least you don't spend an hour reading this,but anyway off to the fanfiction.**

As Cloud reached the Norten crater he felt a sense of uneasy on his mind,if things were to go as he thought he would be in for a crazy adventure all because of a dream he had,just as he reached the giant hole that was the entrance to the promisse land he got down his chocobo and told him**(yes it's a male,and for no specifc reason)**to go back home,this wasn't the first time he told his chocobo to head home by himself so he knew he was going to be fine.

As he was reaching the place were he had his last figth with Sephiroth he heard a strange sound coming from a hole he had never seen,he went down on it and started exploring the place,but then he heard ha familiar voice behind him.

-"so you finally came,i'm so happy"it was a female voice**(come on you already know who it is)**.

-"it's nice to see you too Aeris,and you don't need to appear behind me you know"he said turning around but saw nothing.

-"but it's more fun this way,now that you're finally here i can show it to you."

-"show what?"

-"you'll see,now follow me"she said with enthusiasm on her voice

After a little walk they were in a diferent place and there was something like a pedestal there and on top of it was a strange materia

-"we're here."

-"so you wanted to show me a materia"he said as if he had no idea of that.

-"not any materia,this one can travel in time,**(before anyone starts repling because of that keep in mind that materia is forged in the livestream giving one the power that nature also has,like fire,ice,thunder,etc. so i thought since the livestream exist as long as the planet that maybe one materia could hold the power of time)**and before you take it you must know that unlike any other materia this one will disappear after a while."

-"ok,let's supose it does travel in time,how does it work?"

-"just like any other materia,i would tell you to use it now but it's kinda late at nigth so you should rest"

-"ok,but tomorrow we are going to talk better about this and were do you supose i can sleep in here."

-"well there is that flat rock rigth there if you want,if not you can sleep on the ground."

-"i'll take the rock,tank you."


	3. Talk with Vincent

**Hey so here is the third chapter of this fanfic,i was actualy going to wait until i got reviews of the time travel idea,but i have none(at least wile i'm typing this)so i'll just keep on with the idea,anyway let's get this chapter is just going to be a talk between Cloud,Aeris and Vincent.**

Cloud woke up just as the morning was begining,he still didn't trust the idea of time travel but he trusted Aeris so migth as well try it out,rigth?

-"hey Aeris were are you?"Cloud shouted

-"you don't know that livestream is everywere,so she is as well."it was a men's voice

Just as Cloud turned around to face the intruder he was surprised by who it was

-"Vincent,i'm surprised to see you here."

-"i'm not."Aeris said that out of nowere

-"good to see you again Aeris."Vincent said

-"i'd say the same for you,if you had kept this place a secret"Aeris said with anger on her voice

-"i did,but they must have figured out that this was still a place that Cloud coud hide,anyway i have to tell you something Cloud"

-"go on"

-"messing around with time itself is dangerous,you could easly get us all killed"

-"so you think i shouldn't do it,right?"

-"no,i think you should"

-"what?"Cloud wasn't expecting that answer

-"you could kill us all,but you could also make our lives easier"

-"i'm right here you know"**(if you didn't notice yet she was being let out of the talk)**

-"i see,so i guess i'm going"

-"yeah,but first take those materia"**(it doesn't have a plural,right?)**

-"heal and manipulate,you sure?"

-"this is your only chance,if you think you're going to need help call me,but don't be stupid to think that i'm just going to trust you in the start,you have to convince me"

-"guys i hate to interupt the talk but our friends are getting close"

-"go,now"Vincent shouted at Cloud

-"ok,see you guys in the past"

In a flash of ligth Cloud vanished

-"where do you think he's going?"Aeris asked

-"to save you."

-"you think"Aeris still wasn't sure

-"you doubt?"


	4. Forgotten city

**So hey another chapter,i just finished watching FFVII Crisis Core and Dirge of cerberus so that's why this chapter took a litte longer than the others,next chapter is going to be the ending and then i have 2 extra chapters,anyway enjoy**

-"hey dude are you alright?"that was a familliar voice that cloud had not heard in a good time

He opened his eyes and answered"yeah,i'm fine"he just couldn't belive his eyes he was back at the forgotten city,before Aeris died no less

-"okay,but be sure that you're not going to fall asleep again we came here to get Aeris not to take a nap"

-"yeah"Cloud answered,as soon as everyone turned their attention back to the city Cloud looked at his hand"already at half"he thougth to himself

**For me to not narrate the entire day(because i think that everyone that's reading the fanfic up to this point knows how it goes,plus i don't remeber noting from that,what can i say really early in the game)i'm just going to put the following line:**the day went by like Cloud rememberd and as everyone was sleeping like a rock Cloud was thinking on how to save Aeris

-"can't sleep Cloud?"Cloud recognized the voice,it was Vincent's

-"Vincent"as he looked he remembered what the Vincent in the future told him"i'm going to need your help to save Aeris"

-"and why would she need saving,this city is desrted"

-"let me tell you a story"Cloud told him the story of their journey up to the point where Aeris died

-"i see,so do you have a plan already?"

-"well a bit,but it's not really much of a plan"

-"whaterver works"

On the other day,everyting was normal,until Cloud got close to Aeris he knew Sephiroth was going to come down from the celling so he was ready for it,just as Sephiroth was coming down Vincent shot him moving him out of the way,with the noise Aeris looked and saw Cloud coming towards her and re-grouping her with the others,both Cloud and Vincent jumped towards Sephiroth

-"i don't know how you saw me but it dosen't matter you are only delaying the inevitable"as he said that Jenova appeared**(i don't remember what Jenova form it was either)**

-"Vincent take Jenova"

-"with pleasure"

As Cloud was fighting Sephiroth Vincent was fighting Jenova

-"shouldn't we help them"Tifa asked

-"first we should take Aeris out of here,then we come back to help"RedXIII gave that idea and everyone agreed with it

When Sephiroth saw the group taking Aeris he tried to go after them bu was stoped by Cloud

-"you're not going anywere"Cloud said

-"i was going to let you live a litte longer,but it seems you want to die now"Sephiroth countered

While Cloud and Sephiroth were countering eachother's movements Jenova had already gone away and Vincent was coming to help.

Cloud saw that Vincent was hurt so he used the cure materia to heal him but on that second Sephiroth landed a clear hit on him,making Cloud drop the manipulate materia,Vincent saw that and went to grab it.

Vincent was able to get the materia and tryed to use it on Sephiroth but he was no longer there

-"i'm going to let the two of you and the ancient live,for now at least,you two have earned it from defeating my mother,but i will be back"

Vincent woke Cloud

-"did we win?"Cloud asked

-"yes"

-"then i gess i'll be going back to the future"

-"it would seem so,take care"Vincent said

In a flash of ligth Cloud returned to the future**(and the past Cloud took back his body with no memory of the future)**

**Hey guys i hope you liked the chapter,this was the first time i tried to write a fight and i think it turned out somewat okay,and don't expect the last chapter anytime soon becouse i want it to be a christmas special so yeah,thanks for reading.**


	5. Ending?

**Hey guys so chapter 5 we're almost at the end now let's start this ending.**

-"whoa man are you drunk or something?"Cloud's vision was blurry but he could make the image of a man holding him

-"Barret?"

-"the one,why you didin't recognize me?"

-"no,let's just forget about this ok?"

-"fine"

Cloud was a bit confused everyone was on this one house and a party seemed to be happening

-"you seem way too lost for such a simple party"he recognized Vincent's voice"do you finally remembered your timeline?"(**if you're wandering why are Cloud and Vincent almost always together it's just because i picture the two as good friends,and when you come and think about it they have a lot in common like Lucrecia and Aeris suffer the same faith ,Lucrecia by Hojo and Aeris by ****Sephiroth)**

-"you know?"Cloud asked

-"did you forget who helped you save Aeris?"

-"oh yeah,i kinda forgot"

-"it looks like it's time for dinner"

A great dinner was served and on the dining table he saw Aeris,he knew he had saved her this time but he still couldn't beleve his eyes.

After the dinner Vincent came to him and said:

-"you have no idea what this party is about right?"

-"not a clue"Cloud said

-"it's christmas eve"**(i don't know why there would be a christmas in the final fantasy universe but christmas is here for us so why not a christmas special?)**

-"well that would make sense since everyone is here"

-"well since i don't have anything better to do and you have no idea what is going on why don't we tell our storys to eachother"

-"uh?"Cloud was confused**(and you're aswell,probably)**

-"i'll tell you what happend after you left and you tell me your version"

-"ok,it's better that we start now because it's kinda of a long story"

**Kinda of an anti-climatic ending but hey you don't want a hole chapter just telling the story of final fantasy 7 and a version that Aeris is alive 'till the end,i just want to adress that i saw a video on youtube from a chanel called The Game Theorists that makes an analysis of Aeris death in the game and i think that everyone who want's to know more about her death should check it out.**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey everyone Mega here and this chapter is just going to be a note to explain why is it taiking so much time for me to do this small chapters and things like that,so let's get to it.**

**The reason for me to take so much time to do this chapters is because i'm out of ideas like for exemple chapter 3 is just Cloud talking to Vincent that could be a 2 minutes cutscene in a game but for me to make hole chapters of this means find a way to make their conversation longer than it should and stuff like that and that's why there will be no extra chapters and also because i want to focus my time on other things,plus i'm not as into FF7 as i was when i started this,at this moment i'm more into Zelda and a few games that i'm watching a let's play of,to tell the truth LoZ had a big hand in this story because the hole time travel thing was all inspired on Ocarina of Time and that no one thinks that i'm stoping the fanfic becuse the views have droped a lot because eversince the 2nd chapter the views were low but i still made other chapters didn't i?but anyway i hope everyone understands my reasons and maybe we'll see each other in another fanfic.**


End file.
